1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to battery power for a downhole tool.
2. Background of the Art
Wells used for recovering geothermal energy, hydrocarbons, and water can extend thousands of feet into the ground. The well tools used to drill these wells often include components that require electrical power. Some of this electrical power may be supplied by onboard batteries. The batteries suitable for operation at typical wellbore temperatures, which can exceed 80 degrees Celsius, conventionally do not function at the lower temperatures found at the surface. Thus, onboard battery power is not available for performing testing of electrically powered well tools at the surface.
The present disclosure addresses the need for battery power at the surface to operate well tools that use electrical power.